Mistake with Consequences
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: Sequel to 'New Year's Mistake' Shuhei just found out big news from Hoshi. Now, his own emotions are confusing him as he gets close to the woman carrying his child. ShuheixOC.
1. Unexpected News

It had been about a month since that fateful night with her lieutenant. For a couple of weeks, Hoshi hadn't been feeling quite herself. Some days she felt sick and other days she had felt completely fine. But she wasn't ready to saying about her strange sickness, which most of the time she ended up staying in her room just to avoid people. She knew she couldn't stay in her room all the time otherwise someone would start to wonder what her problem was. Slowly, she walked out of her room, her right hand over her stomach. Today was one of those days she didn't feel too good.

"Hey, Hoshi!" A load voice came from behind her. It was the voice of Rangiku Matsumoto.

The lavender haired woman turned to face the lieutenant of the Tenth Division and gave her a small smile. "Hey, lieutenant Matsumoto."

"I told you before that you can just call me Rangiku. I've been meaning to ask you where you've been. You're around some days and other days you're nowhere to be found. Is something bothering you?" Rangiku asked her, tilting her head to the side.

Hoshi tensed up a bit at her curiousness. Her golden eyes looked through her bangs at the taller woman before her. "It's nothing major. Just haven't really been feeling all that well lately. I don't even know why to be honest."

The golden blonde lieutenant looked at her for a moment. What could possibly be making her sick? Something must be wrong with her if it had been going for a month now. "Could you possibly be pregnant? I heard that in the world of the living women who are expecting are sick at the beginning."

"I can't be pregnant! That's not possible." Hoshi yelled out before covering her mouth. She felt like she needed to vomit at that moment.

Rangiku put her index finger on her chin while the other hand was under her chest, pushing it up a bit. "You're right. You would have had to have sex with someone to become pregnant. Unless you did and you didn't tell anyone about it."

The lavender haired Shinigami stared at her for a moment, her cheeks becoming a bit flushed. "Even if I did, I don't think it's everyone's business. But, I have to go, I need to find Lieutenant Hisagi." Quickly she used Shunpo before Rangiku could say anything to her.

She stopped at the feeling of Shūhei's spiritual pressure. Quickly, she made her way over to it. Once she could see him in her sight, she stopped once again, holding onto her stomach while hunched over. Shūhei looked over at the 5th seat of his Division. He moved closer to her, kneeling down a bit to be at her level.

"Hoshi…what are you doing here?" he questioned her.

She looked up at him, "Shūhei…Lieutenant Hisagi there's something I really need to tell you. It's very important."

He raised his eyebrow for a moment at what she had said. "I told you, we're not going to talk about that night, even if it has been a month."

Hoshi shook her head, "It's not about that. Well, it kind of is but it's still impo-" she stopped, talking as she felt herself vomit on the ground between her and her lieutenant. It was certainly an embarrassing thing to have done.

Shūhei was a bit disgusted by what had just happened. He certainly wasn't expecting that to happen right in the middle of a conversation. "Can you tell me what's important?"

She wiped her mouth a bit, nodded her head. "I think I may be pregnant. I haven't really been feeling all that great after a couple weeks since that night."

"You're serious about this aren't you?" He questioned her in a serious tone.

Hoshi nodded her head, "Yes. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. I mean, you don't have to worry about it if you don't want to. I'll figure it out on my own."

Shūhei grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her close to his chest. He placed his free hand on her head, making sure she didn't move very much. "No, that's not how it's going to be, Hoshi. You and I are in this together, that's my child too."

Her cheeks were flushed at that moment. It was a combination of what he just said and from being sick. She closed her eyes as she stayed close to his chest. "Thank you, Lieutenant Hisagi, it means so much that you're going to stay by me side through this."

At that moment, he picked her up bridal style, flashing her a kind smile. "Now, you need to rest. There's no need for you to be up and about in your condition. At least not until you stop vomiting everywhere."

Hoshi nodded her head in agreement with what he said to her. She wouldn't be much use to the Gotei 13 in her condition anyway. Even if she could have been of help, she wouldn't be able to do much without feeling sick most of the time. "Yes, you're right."

Back at the 9th Division barracks, Shūhei took her back to her room so that she could get some rest. He sat her down on her futon, grabbing a more comfortable outfit for her to wear. "You should wear this instead. It'll put less pressure on your stomach than if you kept wearing what you're wearing now."

She looked down at her shihakusho. Maybe he was right about that? It didn't bother her that she had to wear what she wore to bed, it was more comfortable. She took it from him, undressing, she didn't even care that he was still in the room; she needed to get out of her shihakusho. She sighed heavily, pulling her blankets up to her waist while she was still sitting.

"I'm still very thankful for this, Lieutenant Hisagi." Hoshi said softly, giving him a small smile.

He sat on the bed beside her, putting a hand on the top of her head. He leaned close to her, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. With that, he stood up and left her room. He took a deep breath, keeping his back against her door. What was he thinking? Could there possibly be feelings even he wasn't aware of? After he all he was mostly focused on trying to get Rangiku to like him the he did, yet he had ignored the one person who was interested him until that one night. Was that why he took her away from everyone else? He was getting confused by his own feelings.


	2. Shūhei's True Feelings Revealed

Hoshi was starting to become a bit restless staying in bed all day. She was starting to feel better even if it was just a little bit. Her legs were starting to bother her from staying in the same position for long periods of time. Shūhei wasn't really a doctor and he didn't really have the authority to tell her she ihad/i to stay in bed. She moved the blanket off a bit; slowly she stood up from the futon, putting a hand on her stomach and her back. Everything seemed to ache now.

She walked to the door, opening it up, taking it a deep breath of fresh air. "Fresh air feels so nice."

"Hoshi! I brought your some tea!" Rangiku yelled as she ran toward the woman, with a cup of tea in her hand.

The lavender haired woman looked over at the golden blonde as she got closer to her. She gave her a small smile before taking the tea. "Thanks, Lieutenant Matsumoto. Though, what has Shūhei told you?"

The lieutenant laughed softly, pushing her hair back over her shoulder. "Oh you know! That you are in fact pregnant and I'm the only who knows right now because he's not even sure how to tell everyone else, not that I think you'll be able to hide it much longer." She pointed to the other woman's stomach.

Hoshi looked down at her stomach for a moment before putting her hands over it. "I know that. That's what happens when you get pregnant; it doesn't stay unnoticeable for long."

Rangiku blinked a couple of times, "Well, I bet you and Shūhei will make a cute child. Just everyone is becoming a bit suspicious about why you haven't really been around lately."

"I doubt that. Exactly why did Shūhei only tell you? You're not very good a keeping secrets." She questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not really sure why he only told me. Maybe he trusts me to keep this secret…but you know I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to keep it. I do want to tell everyone."

Shūhei sat quietly underneath of tree, trying to get away from everyone. Of course, he couldn't keep hidden from Izuru Kira, who was like his best friend. He looked up from the ground to blonde haired male. His facial expression seemed a bit stressed.

"What's your problem?" Kira questioned, sitting down next to him.

He sighed heavily, looking back down at the ground. "You know about my feelings for Matsumoto, right? Well, I've become a bit confused lately. I mean, I still like her just I think my heart is pulling in the direction of Hoshi."

The blonde raised his eyebrow for a moment, listening to what he had to say. "You like two people? Why is your heart more interested in Hoshi?"

Shūhei tensed a bit, looking over at him. "She such a quiet woman, I barely noticed her in my Division. But when I finally met her, her golden eyes seemed to captivate me, staring through her lavender hair. It has nothing to do with the fact that her breasts are as big as Matsumoto's; she's a very caring woman. I just never took the time to notice that she was usually passing hints to me while I was trying to pass them at Matsumoto. Then at the New Year's party, I must have been really drunk and seemed to let my feelings for her out in a sexual way and well…we're pregnant."

Kira stared silently at him, trying to take in everything that he had just said. "So you haven't really told her how you felt about her? That does explain why you keep leaving in the middle of things and then come back."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Because, I want to be certain of my feelings before actually telling her them. I don't want to look like an idiot."

He narrowed his eyes a bit, "You're looking like an idiot now. How about instead of using your head on this one, you use your heart? I think you'll probably regret it if you don't make Hoshi yours."

Shūhei's cheeks flushed a bit at what Kira had said to him. "You're probably right about that. I don't want to regret something like that. She's probably the perfect complement to me."

"I don't really hear her talk much, unless she's talking to Matsumoto since the two of them seem to be like friends." Kira replied.

He raised his eyebrow, "That's because she's the type who doesn't talk unless she's spoken to. Most of the time she is quiet."

"That certainly makes sense. Doesn't it get boring to have to talk to her first before she speaks to you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, she talks to me without me having to say something to her first," Shūhei replied, standing up. "I should go check on her, just see how she's doing." He waved to his friend before using Shunpo, heading back to the 9th Division Barracks.

Shūhei walked to Hoshi's room, opening the door. He raised his eyebrow seeing that Matsumoto was there with her. What where they doing? "What are you doing?"

Rangiku raised his eyebrow before laughing, "What's it look like? We were having a girls' talk and eating until you came in. But I should probably get going anyways." She stood up, making her way to the door. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You better take care of her." With that, she left.

Hoshi smiled softly at him, waving him into the room. "Don't worry, Rangiku…Lieutenant Matsumoto was taking good care of me. However, the look of shock on your face was quite entertaining."

He shook his head, shutting the door behind him. He moved closer to her, sitting on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "Hoshi…"

She looked up at him, tilting her head to the side, "What is it Shūhei? Is something wrong?"

Shūhei shook his head, looking down at her. He leaned down a bit, kissing her softly on her lips. He pulled back a bit. "You remember when you told me you loved me?"

Hoshi nodded her head. She remembered all too well when she had finally told him that. Of course, he didn't really say it back. "Why do you ask?"

"I never gave you a proper answer to that. That night I acted on my true feelings for you." He replied.

She raised her eyebrow at that moment, "I thought you were in love with Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

"I thought I was too. I was in denial with my true feelings for you. I so desperately wanted to believe that Matsumoto was the one I wanted to be with that I wouldn't allow myself to even think for a second that that's how I really felt about you." Shūhei said, moving his hand through her lavender hair. He moved his other hand in front of her face, pushing her long bangs to the side for a moment to look into her golden eyes.

Hoshi had a small blush on her face after what he had just said to her. "Y-you're so strange. I can't believe you had yourself all confused over things." She gently hit his chest, shaking her head a bit.

He laughed, "But that's what you love about me, right?"

She blinked a couple of times, "If that's what you want to believe." She leaned up, kissing him on the lips before pulling back and gave him a smile.

Shūhei placed his hand on her stomach, gently rubbing it. "Maybe it was a blessing in disguise?"

Hoshi shrugged her shoulders a bit, looking down at her stomach and his hand. "Perhaps it was."


	3. Choosing Baby Names

Five months had passed since Hoshi had found out her surprising news. Since she had gotten much bigger than she was before, every part of her body ached much more. Every time she stood up to get something, she put her hand on her stomach. It was becoming a bit of pain to be walking around with such a big stomach. She hated the thought of what her breasts were going to be like after she gave birth.

She walked over to the door, opening it to get some air circulating through the room. She took a deep breath. "It's such a lovely day, today."

"Hoshi, how are you feeling?" Rangiku questioned, walking towards her being followed by Momo Hinamori.

Hoshi looked back at the two lieutenants, giving them a small smile. "Well, I'm feeling as good as I can. I mean, everything pretty much hurts and it's hard to get comfortable while trying to go to sleep."

Momo moved closer to her, reaching her hand out to her stomach. "Does it feel weird? You know, when the baby kicks."

She looked down at the shorter girl, "Well, sometimes. Just depends on how the baby moves. Sometimes my stomach feels like it's really tight because where the baby is positioned."

Rangiku pushed her hair back behind her shoulder, "What gender do you want the baby to be?"

Hoshi looked at the golden blonde for a moment, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not really sure. Though, I'd like to have a girl. But whenever gender the baby is, is fine with me."

Momo laughed a bit, "Knowing Lieutenant Hisagi, he'd probably want a boy."

Rangiku looked at the shorter female for a moment, "I think all guys want to have a boy first. Who knows, I think they want to raise them to be strong and they wouldn't have to be as protective if it was a girl."

"It's not like I can do anything about the gender. If it's a girl then Shūhei is just going to have to get over it." Hoshi replied, laughing softly.

Shūhei paced back and forth with is arms behind his back. He wanted to grab his hair at that moment. He stopped, looking at Kira, raising his eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The blonde lieutenant stared at his friend for a moment, shaking his head. "No reason. Just it looks like you're about to go crazy."

"What gives you that idea? I'm not going crazy…just getting nervous because it's only a couple of months before the baby's here. I don't know what gender we're doing to have." He replied before sitting down on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kira walked over to him, sitting down next to him. He put his chin in the palm of his head, looking at his friend. "You should calm down. Hoshi's taking the whole thing better than you are. Have you even decided on names?"

Shūhei slowly looked at him for a moment. Names? He didn't remember Hoshi mentioning anything about names. "No. We haven't even gotten that far yet. We'd have to decide on a name for it's a boy and one for it's a girl. It could end up being a long list until we decide on one."

The blonde male blinked a couple of times. How could they not have decided on a name yet? Maybe he needed to get a level head and calm down? His friend seemed to have been taking in everything at once. "Perhaps, you should take things one at time? Like, think about baby names then worry about when the baby's going to be here. That's still a bit of time away."

He blinked a couple of times. Maybe he was right? He was taking everything in at once; he wasn't taking it slow at all. That was probably why Hoshi wasn't too stressed about everything. Which he wouldn't want her to be anyways. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just going end up stressing myself out if I keep going the way I am."

Kira nodded his head, "Yeah you are. You need to stop worrying to so much."

Shūhei patted his friend on the shoulder before standing up. "I should get my head clear before heading back to talk to Hoshi about baby names."

Hoshi sighed heavily; she was feeling tired already and the day wasn't even half way over. She ran her hand through her lavender hair before her bangs fell right back into her face. She tilted her head to the side at the sound of someone approaching her. "Oh…S-Shūhei."

Shūhei stared at her for a moment, moving closer to her. He grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hug. "I think we should talk about baby names, Hoshi."

She looked up at him for a moment, tilting her head to the side. "Well this is the first time you mentioned anything about baby names."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I figured it would be better if we talked about them before we had the baby."

"Yes, that is a good idea, but we don't know what gender the baby's going to be." Hoshi replied, putting her hands on her stomach.

Shūhei put his hand on hers, smiling at her. "It doesn't matter. We can be pick one for both genders and whatever gender the baby is we'll have a name for him or her."

She gave him a smirk, moving back towards her room. "Oh? Do you have names in mind?"

He blinked a couple of times before shaking his head. "Not that his very moment…no, but we can think of them together."

Hoshi grabbed his hand, pulling him into the room. She smiled softly at him. "Alright, if that's what you want do, we'll do it."

Shūhei smiled back at her, following her. He sat down on her bed with her, each of them writing down baby names. They argued a bit over some of the names, since of them were names they couldn't agree on or they didn't like the name. Of course, they had eventually decided on names.

"So it's settled then…if it's a boy, he'll be named Akihiko and if it's a girl, she'll be named Kiyomi." She said softly, giving him a smile.

"That wasn't too hard." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Of course it was hard. They argued over what names they liked and what would sound good. Who would have guessed that it would have taken that much time just come up with baby names?

Hoshi leaned closer to him, kissing him softly upon his lips. "At least we settled on names." He nodded his head.


End file.
